


How not to be an asshole to other people.....a series

by No_this_is_not_a_good_username



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25953805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_this_is_not_a_good_username/pseuds/No_this_is_not_a_good_username
Summary: This will be a set of lessons from my life and/or experiences I've had living amongst people. I do not know how many lessons/chapters this will include, but there will be one lesson per chapter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Don't be an asshole....use your inside voice**

Samantha was sitting in her living room, mid-day, and minding her own business. 

All of a sudden....

"ATTA BOY!!!!!!!", "THERE WE GO......THERE WE GO!", "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

She looked up and sighed. It was THAT person again.

That person, some unknown person on the third floor of her building, was a gamer (obvious from the additional background noise) and was always exceedingly animated.

She could only assume, based on the words that she was hearing, that the gamer was having success at his game. The only thing she knew for certain was that he, and it was obviously a _he_ by the tone, was being too loud. 

She knew that the walls in her building were paper thin, but there should really be no reason that you can decipher complete words and phrases from TWO floors above her own.

The only thing good she could say about the noise today is that it was mid-day. Normally, this would happen at midnight instead. That; however, is a lesson for another day.

The lesson learned today is: Do not scream/hoot/holler at the top of your lungs, unnecessarily, in a residential area with multiple inhabitants! We all understand the "you do you" philosophy, but if "you doing you" impacts others, then it is just plain rude...... at any time of day.


	2. Don't be an asshole....let your neighbors sleep!

It was 11:30 pm and Jonathan was laying in bed; however, he had been trying and failing to go to sleep for the last half hour. The reason being his neighbor, the late night t.v. addict.

This whole frustrating occurrence had been happening for the last few weeks. Luckily, it was not an everyday occurrence though, with it only happening two to three times a week.

Johnathan; however, could not wrap his head around why this was happening at all. The walls in his apartment complex were paper thin, so anyone could hear when their neighbors got home. The strange thing was, though, that he would never hear said neighbor re-arrive. 

That meant that said person's habits were not due to working some graveyard, or other irregular shift. They would simply stay in their rooms and not make any noise, almost as if they were sleeping through the day like a vampire, until 11 pm when they would start their movies.

And maybe those movies wouldn't have been so bad, as Johnathan was known to sleep like the dead. Except.....the neighbor's t.v. is in their living room, which with the way the rooms are oriented at his complex, was right behind his bed. Also, from previous experience with watching a lot of television, and knowing the volume settings intimately, Johnathan could surmise that they were watching the television at a volume of 10 or higher instead of 4, or better yet on mute. The combination of those two things meant that, especially if the neighbor was watching an action movie or horror movie, that certain sounds in them could bring him out of a deep sleep.

The sound only stopped at around 1 am when someone on the second floor, who could also hear the movie, slammed their washer lid loudly to show how sound travels in Johnathan's building. It did not last for long; however, because he was woken back up at 3 am by the same racket. It took him having to usurp a second pillow, and hold it over his exposed ear to get back to sleep. 

Three hours later, Johnathan woke up groggy and irritable.......an unnecessary condition, of which, could have been prevented.

**Lessons to learn:** If you are watching t.v. late at night, or even anytime after 9 or 10 pm, then please be considerate of others, as they are most likely trying to sleep. Try not to watch certain genres known to make loud noises, watch those and others on a low volume (4 or lower), or better yet watch it on mute with captions, if possible. Better yet, invest in one or two Own Zone headphones (depending on if you are watching with someone else). They run at about $50 per one set, at the most, and are the best investment I have ever made as an avid movie lover living in an apartment complex.

Note: This story and the lesson specifies movie watching. However, this lesson in being courteous to others at night also applies to listening to music, talking, partying, etc........Point being, your neighbors are trying to sleep....try not to wake them.....they have lives too.


End file.
